NaLu Fluff Week 2016
by MWolfe13
Summary: It's NaLu Fluff Week! All fluff, so this will be rated T. Picture was taken from Mashima's twitter!
1. Bonus Day: Animals

**Hey guys! It's NaLu Fluff Week 2016! Let's start it off with this Bonus Prompt!**

* * *

 **Bonus Day: Animals**

If random animals found their way into people's homes, Lucy imagined they'd be cursing and shrieking until they were gone.

She was pretty much used to it at the point.

Animals loved Natsu, big and small. Everyone thought it was a Dragon Slayer thing, but animals didn't bother Gajeel or Laxus. They even left sweet Wendy alone, who Lucy always said, was the tamest of all the Dragon Slayers. The only exception was Kinana, when she'd been a snake, but she'd been with Cobra long before he'd become a Dragon Slayer.

It had freaked Lucy out a little when she and Natsu had moved in together officially. Who wouldn't freak out by raccoon's and squirrel's making themselves at home in her new home? She had come to accept it as one of the many things she loved about her boyfriend, and even found it adorable after a year of dealing with it.

So it didn't surprise her when she came home from a simple solo mission to find Natsu relaxing on the couch with three cats snuggled up to him. Happy looked a little put out, but he was resting on Natsu's head, warily keeping an eye on the three felines.

She laughed at the sight. "I see we have three guests for tonight."

He brightened when he saw her, and then looked at the cats sheepishly. "They sort of just followed me home after my fishing trip with Happy."

She looked at Happy sympathetically as she sat on Natsu's lap. "Have they been bothering you Happy?"

His lips quivered, hoping to find a sympathetic ear in Lucy. "They ate all my fish and Natsu won't make them go away."

She gave him a rub behind his ears. "They'll go away eventually. We just have to wait it out, like all the rest."

* * *

Later that night, Lucy was happily pressed against Natsu in their bed. Cuddling, and talking about random things with him was one of her favorite parts of the night. Sometimes, they would sleep outside, having talked about stars all night. The topics were always light easy banter. This was their relaxation time.

Natsu nuzzled her forehead, content with their scents combining around them. Lucy kissed his chin, tangling one of her hands with his. He brought their intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of hers tenderly.

She sighed, "I'm not looking forward to going on the two week long mission tomorrow. I always miss our bed when we camp."

He grinned, shifting so that he was laying half on top of her. "Yea, but that gives me an excuse to share my heat in our sleeping bag. Plus, we get a tent to ourselves."

Lucy giggled, "Like you need an excuse to share your heat with me."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her before lowering his mouth to kiss her throat. She arched her neck, granting him more access.

Feeling eyes on them, Natsu lifted his head to find one of the cats staring at them from the corner of the bed. Another was on the pillow about them, and the last was currently about to wedge himself between their bodies. Lucy looked around in confusion when he stopped, and then yelped. "What are they doing on the bed?"

She sat up, the cat taking advantage and coming between them. Natsu shrugged, "This is a first."

She rolled her eyes at the nonchalance in his voice. "The cats are not sleeping with us, Natsu. Get them off the bed."

"I don't know," Natsu said. "They look comfortable."

Lucy was going to say something along the lines of him not getting any with cats on the bed with them when Happy spoke up from the other room. "Don't worry Lushie, they'll go away eventually. We just have to wait them out."

She was going to kill that blue cat.

* * *

 **AN: Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!  
**

 **Tomorrow: Flowers**


	2. Day 1: Flowers

**Thank you Empress Yzma, GMuised, Loso, Tenma360Warrior, lena babyyyyy, Funny Angy77, DeniMarie3, pachys88, and OriginalBambii for following/favoring NaLu Fluff Week 2016!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Flowers**

Lucy almost laughed the minute she saw Natsu.

They were watching Asuka today while her parents went on one of their day missions. Normally, they took her with them, but this one was to apprehend magical bandits and Bisca hadn't felt safe taking her.

Lucy had volunteered her and Natsu for babysitting duty. They'd done it before, and Asuka was always a well behaved child. It wasn't in the trained way some children displayed when parents expected their children to behave all the time. No, she was just a normal happy child who loved to shoot people with her slingshot gun.

She'd gone to one of the café's near her apartment to pick up food for all of them. Leaving Natsu alone in her place always and probably would always, spark some fear for said apartment. He had Asuka with him though, so Lucy had left, confident everything would be well when she got back.

She was glad her luck held in this moment.

Natsu looked miserable, his nose twitching every other second. Flowers adorned every available surface of his body, from head to toe. Asuka was making another flower crown, humming as she wove the string through the flowers.

Natsu looked up as he finally detected her, and blew out a breath in relief. "You're back."

She walked in with the food, setting it on the table. "Yes, and you have become the posterchild for flowers."

His nose twitched again. "Happy brought them. Asuka wanted to make flower jewelry." He sounded pained.

She smiled at Asuka. "They're very good. Do I get one too?"

Asuka nodded, holding up the finished flower crown. "This one's for you."

Lucy let Asuka crown her, and then settled next to Natsu. "How's your nose holding up?"

"I can't smell anything," Natsu whined. "We could be attacked any moment, and I wouldn't know until it was too late, because all I can smell is flowers."

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt we're going to be attacked."

"You never know," he grumbled.

Soon, Lucy was covered in almost as much flowers as Natsu. She'd helped Asuka make hers, and they'd ended up having tea in their flower ensembles. When Alzack came to pick her up, she was happily tuckered out, barely noticing when Natsu handed her over.

Once they were alone, he quickly rid himself of the flowers. She thought it was cute that her destructive boyfriend was careful not to harm the creations. He really was a great guy. Lucy had already taken off her stuff, packing it away for when Asuka came again.

Natsu came to her, picked her up, and laid her on the bed. He then proceeded to rub himself all over her. She laughed, "Natsu, what are you doing?"

He frowned. "The flower scent is embedded in your skin. I don't like it."

"It'll come off when I take a bath."

He shook his head, still diligently rubbing himself all over her body. "Not acceptable. You either smell like you, or you smell like me."

She only sighed when he made her turn and lay on her stomach. "It was nice having Asuka today."

She could feel him grinning on her back. "Asuka's pretty cool, flowers aside."

She chuckled, "Really, the all-powerful slayer nose, taken down by pretty plants."

He growled, "I can smell you pretty good now."

He climbed off of her, so she sat up. "You're so possessive. No wonder Gajeel can't stand to be closer than 5 feet from me. I probably reek of you all the time."

His grin was unapologetic. "You know it."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

 **Tomorrow: Starry Date**


	3. Day 2: Starry Date

**Oh God, the week is more than over and I'm barely posting these. So sorry!**

 **Thank you SingingAngel327, bloodrayne766, Switchlolly007, kyniku, and karokitten for following/favoring NaLu Fluff Week 2016!**

 **Special thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Starry Date**

Lucy sulked in her hotel room, waiting for Natsu to come back. He was getting them food, hoping to salvage the date they'd had planned.

Tonight was the night the twelve constellations of the zodiac would be at their brightest. They would all be visible, but only at a certain mountain peak. Lucy had really wanted to show Natsu. It only happened once every ten years, and who knew where they would be in another ten years.

They'd been on a job, a simple one according to the flyer. Lucy had figured they'd do it, and then head to the mountain peak from there.

That had been the plan.

It turned out the problem was bigger than that. They would need to start in the morning, and as much as Lucy wanted to have that special date with Natsu, they couldn't abandon the job and come back later. When they'd accepted the job, they'd promised to put the client first.

Lucy never broke her promises.

Natsu hadn't been overly saddened by the missed date, but he'd known how much this meant to her, so had offered to go get food and they'd have a private picnic in their room. Lucy had agreed, even if she was still said, because in the end spending time with him was always the end game. They were always together, but alone time was hard to come by. Taking missions like this, without their team, was their alone time.

There was a knock on the door, and Lucy really hoped the innkeepers weren't having a problem. Thoughts of Natsu getting into a fight came to mind, but she rejected the thought right away. He was actually tamer when it came to their solo couple missions. He was always eager to spend time with her, just the two of them, so he'd been working on using his brain instead of just acting on instinct.

She opened the door, and was surprised to find Natsu standing there. There was no food with him, but he was still grinning at her. She said, "Why'd you knock? I thought you went out to get food."

"I did," He grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

Pulling her down the hallway, Natsu came to a stop at the door at the end of the hall. She frowned, "What are we doing here? Our room is that way."

He was still grinning. "I checked us out of that one, and got us this one instead."

Was there something wrong with the previous room? She opened her mouth, but Natsu shushed her and covered her eyes with his hand. "Don't ask, just trust me."

Letting Natsu lead her into the room, Lucy could faintly smell fire. She started to imagine candles, or a fireplace. She smiled, knowing he was feeling romantic tonight if he went to all this trouble.

When he lifted his hand, and she opened her eyes, Lucy was speechless. There were no candles. There was no fireplace. On the ceiling, were tiny balls of fire, shining brightly. They were everywhere, all coming together to form different shapes.

The Zodiac Constellations.

Tears filled her eyes, her smile growing. Natsu had created the stars using his fire, and they were all in the correct order they would have been in tonight on that mountain peak. She didn't think he ever listened to her when he talked about the stars, because he was always quiet, but obviously she'd been wrong. He did listen, and he'd used what she'd told him to create this intimate setting.

It was perfect.

* * *

 **AN: So I got my wisdom teeth taken out, and didn't touch my computer for a good week. Plus, I'm also visiting family, and everyone was demanding my time. So sorry these are late.  
**

 **Tomorrow: Cuddling**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think?**


End file.
